


Bad blood between us (Pack Mom)

by allthingsteenwolf20



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Pack Family, Pack Mom, Puppy Liam, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 16:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13955373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsteenwolf20/pseuds/allthingsteenwolf20
Summary: Request: The reader is Scott’s gf, they have a fight and he leaves town on supernatural business, Liam wolfs out when Scott is away so Y/N has no choice put to call Derek and they get close and maybe kiss??? And also later they find out that they’re mates and Derek marks her.





	1. Chapter 1

Ever since Scott had bitten Liam, things had been difficult. Not only for the true alpha but for his newly bitten beta and the town of Beacon Hills. It was as if every supernatural villain was making their way into the small town to stir up trouble. Things had been extremely hectic lately. Scott had been in and out of the town with Deaton and sometimes with Derek to try and defeat whatever creature was causing havoc. 

This meant that Y/N, Scott’s girlfriend was on babysitting duty. Not that she didn’t agree to it, she loved Liam with all her heart often treating him as her own and the young beta had quickly warmed up to her seeing how much she cared for him. Y/N became Liam’s unofficial supernatural mother being an alpha herself. When Scott would be away, she would check up on Liam making sure he was in control and when he wasn’t she would be the first at the scene to calm him down. 

It was a standard Wednesday afternoon, everyone had gathered at the MCcall house for a pack meeting. To Y/N’s dismay, Scott was leaving town again with Deaton for the third time in three weeks.

“Seriously, Scott again?” Y/N questioned slightly annoyed. 

“I know babe, but we need to go. It’s urgent.” Scott told her. 

“You said that last time.” She retorted. 

“Look I know how much it means to you to protect Beacon Hills but you can’t keep leaving like this especially when you have a newly bitten beta on your hands. You’ve given Liam no guidance or training whatsoever about his shift. There’s only so much I can do.” Y/N told him. 

“I know, I know. Things have been crazy and I haven’t got round to it but I will as soon as I get back. We have to go.” Scott told her pressing a kiss to her cheek and heading upstairs to his room to pack. Y/N sighed and slumped down on the couch. Liam took a seat next to her and rest his head in her shoulder. 

“I’m sorry I’m so much trouble.” He apologised. 

“Don’t be silly, honey. You’re no trouble at all. I love taking care of you, don’t doubt that for a second but sometimes a beta needs their alpha especially a newborn like you.” Y/N told him pressing a kiss to his forehead as Liam nodded in understanding. 

Scott came downstairs with two large holdalls. 

“You’re leaving tonight?” Y/N asked him slightly confused and annoyed he didn’t tell her. 

“Yeah I have to, it’s urg…” Scott told her. 

“Yeah yeah I know it’s urgent, ok.” Y/N replied. A honking noise came from outside which Y/N assumed was Deaton waiting for Scott. 

“I can’t believe this.” Y/N mumbled. 

“Don’t start this with Y/N, not now.” Scott huffed. 

“Well when else am I supposed to? You’re never here!” Y/N yelled in frustration.

“I’m never here because I’m bust trying to protect this town from whatever else is trying to kill our family and friends!” Scott yelled back. 

“You know what, don’t bother even coming back. I don’t see why you do anyway. Clearly there’s nothing or no one of importance to you here.” Y/N stated.

“Not anymore. Goodbye, Y/N.” Scott replied picking up his bags and leaving slamming the door behind him. 

Y/N couldn’t help but let her tears fall. She ran up the stairs and into the bathroom sobbing. Had Scott just broken up with her? It had been 20 minutes that Y/N had been in the bathroom, Derek decided to go upstairs and check on her.

“Y/N, it’s Derek. Please open the door.” Derek asked knocking on the bathroom door. Y/N hesitated but opened the door to come face to face with Derek.

“Look I know you’re upset but I’m sure Scott didn’t mean what he said.” Derek began attempting to comfort her.

“All this time.I tried and each time, I’m the one picking up the pieces when all he does is just leave for days on end. Urgh I can’t take it anymore, I’m done. I’m done crying over him. He clearly didn’t care about me or how I felt.” Y/N stated. She took a deep breath and wiped her eyes.

“I can do this.” She mumbled to herself.

“Atta girl. Let’s head back downstairs to the others before Liam tries to rip Stiles’ head off” Derek suggested with a small smile. 

“You know you’re going to have to take the lead on this whilst he’s gone."  Y/N told him. 

"We’ll do it together, we always work better as a team.” Derek told her with giving her a reassuring smile. Y/N smiled and nodded heading downstairs behind him. 

“Are you ok, mom?” Liam asked as he approached her to wrap his arms around her waist. Y/N returned his hug and pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

“I’ll be ok. I have you.” She smiled hugging him tight. She could always count on Liam to make her smile. 

“Well this is just great. What’re we supposed to do in the mean time?” Stiles asked looking around the room at the confused faces. 

“We stay put and wait before running in with guns ablaze.” Derek told him. 

“We’re supposed to sit here and do nothing?” Stiles sassed. 

“No, make yourself useful and do some research.” Derek told him shoving a laptop into the human’s hands. 

“Who made you alpha?” Stiles sassed. 

“I did. When Scott’s away, Derek’s the second in command, you know that. He knows more than any of us so quit being a gimp and do as he says.” Y/N told him off. 

“Mom called you a gimp.” Liam chuckled. 

“Liam.” Y/N called his name sternly making the beta stop aa he shrunk down in his seat. 

“Anymore questions?” Derek asked. 

A chorus of nos followed and Derek nodded satisfied.

“Good everyone get back to work.” Y/N told them picking up a file that deputy Parrish had dropped off earlier and handed one of the papers to Derek so they could take a look together. Everyone else got up either moving to the kitchen or the dining room.


	2. Chapter 2

It was getting late. The rest of the pack had already left. It was just Y/N, Liam and Derek. It was almost 11pm when Derek stretched and let out a yawn. 

“It’s getting late. Maybe we should call it quits for tonight? And then tomorrow everyone can come by the lost? We can head there now if you want to?” Derek asked her. Y/N nodded and smiled. She wanted to get away from anything that reminded her of Scott right now.

“That sounds great. Thank you, Derek. Do you mind waiting for a few minutes whilst I go grab my bag?” She asked him. 

“Yeah sure. I’ll take Liam into the car?” Derek suggested. 

“Thanks Derek, I’ll just be a few minutes. Oh can you grab Liam’s to go back from the trunk of my car?” She asked the alpha who nodded at her words. 

Y/N grabbed her holdall and packed it with almost everything she had. She grabbed her handbag and checked her phone. Nothing. She sighed and switched it off before Headon downstairs to the car. Derek had carefully put Liam in the back as the young beta was still fast asleep. She took the front seat and buckled up, smiling at Derek as he swiftly manoeuvred out and drove to his loft. 

They arrived within 15 minutes. Derek got out to open up the door and headed back to the car to help with the bags. Y/N carefully picked Liam up and carried him in pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

“Thanks for this, Derek.” Y/N smiled. 

“Don’t worry about it. Besides it’ll be nice to have some company.” He smiled.

“Let me take him up and you can grab the bags and follow.” Derek told her taking Liam from her arms and headed up the stairs to the spare bedroom opposite his. He carefully laid Liam down on one side of the bed.

“I’ll leave you to get settled. The bathroom is through that door. I’m just across the hall if you need anything. Goodnight.” He smiled exiting the room. Y/N sighed and slumped down on the large comfy bed. This was nice. It was different. 

She changed into her pyjamas and got into bed pressing a kiss to Liam’s forehead as she settled down to sleep. 

The next morning, Y/N was awake bright and early. She left Liam to sleep as she got up to have a quit shower and get dressed. She thought alot about what happened last night. How Derek has practically come to her rescue and how much she had appreciated it knowing he was looking our for her. After her shower, she got dressed into some jeans and an oversized jumper and decided to head downstairs to the kitchen to make breakfast. 

The smell of freshly brewed coffee and vanilla pancakes filled the loft. Y/N poured herself a mug of hot coffee as she continued to finish the last batch of pancakes. It wasn’t long until Derek came to join her. He walked into the kitchen shirtless in just his grey sweats and his hair stuck up in all directions. 

“Morning, you’re up early?” Derek asked his voice still laced with sleep.

“Morning” Y/N said as she turned around to face him and jumped slightly when she was faced with his tanned chest which made her heart race. She’d always wondered how ripped Derek was under his shirt. 

“Sorry, force of habit.” Derek told her as he grabbed a clean navy shirt from the radiator and put it on. 

“No, it’s fine. Sorry, you just caught me by surprise.” She told him. 

“I made breakfast. I hope you don’t mind. I just wanted to do a little something to say thank you. You really didn’t have to invite us.” Y/N told him pouring a fresh cup of hot coffee and handed it to Derek along with plate of pancakes.  

“No of course not. Like I said, it’s nice to have the company and thank you. This looks great.” Derek told her taking the mug from her and taking a sip before digging into the pancakes. 

“Momma?…” Liam’s voice called her. She could hear the hint of confusion in his tone. 

“I’ve got this. You go see to him.” Derek told her. Y/N nodded and headed up the stairs to her room. 

“Morning, honey. Did you sleep ok?” She asked him brushing his sandy brown hair away from his face. 

“Where are we?” He asked rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. 

“We’re at Derek’s loft. He’s been nice enough to let us stay here.” Y/N told him.

“Oh.” Liam yawned. 

“Come on, honey. Get washed up and changed please and then come down to the kitchen for breakfast.” She told him. Liam nodded at her words and took a minute to stretch before getting up to go to the bathroom.

Y/N headed downstairs to the kitchen to find Derek clearing away most of the plates apart from a couple of dishes with food he’d left for Liam. 

“So anything specific you want to do today?” Derek asked her. 

“I’d like to head to a grocery store if that’s ok with you? You don’t have much lying around plus I know at snack time, Liam will be asking for either cheetos or gummy bears both which you don’t have.” Y/N told him. Derek chuckled and nodded.

“Fair point. Once Liam finished breakfast, we’ll go. Anything else?” Derek asked. 

“Not really. We have the pack meeting later tonight but I think I’d just like to spend the day here. It’s been a while since I was back here.” Y/N told him. 

“Sure, that sounds great.” Derek nodded. 

“Momma…” Liam called out. 

“Here, baby.” Y/N called him. Liam wondered into the kitchen still sleepy. 

“You ok, honey?” Y/N asked him. Liam yawned and nodded at the same time. 

“Someone’s still tired huh, pup?” Derek asked him ruffling his hair affectionately. 

Once Liam had finished his breakfast, Derek drove them to the nearest grocery store. He got out and grabbed the cart as Y/N went ahead with the list in one hand and Liam holding the older. 

“Sure you don’t want to sit in the cart, kiddo?” Derek teased Liam playfully as the young beta blushed. 

“Derek.” Y/N told him off. 

“Liam’s a big boy, aren’t you honey?” She cooed and pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

Y/N and Derek were in the bread aisle picking up a few things as the couple agreed to let Liam get his gummy bears. Y/N’s phone rang and Scott’s name came up. 

“Is that…” Derek asked. Y/N nodded and sighed switching it off. 

“Yup, but I don’t want to speak to him. Not now or any time soon.” She told him shoving it back into her jeans pocket before turning baxk to the groceries in front of her as she grabbed a cabbage and put it into the cart. 

The young beta soon returned to them with a large bag of gummy bears in one hand and a soft plush shark in the other.

“Momma, momma! Look what I found!” Liam called to her in excitement. 

“That’s great honey but you know we only came for food. You’re going to have to put it back, maybe next time ok sweetie?” Y/N told him. Liam pouted and hugged it close. 

“Pleeeease.” He tried to persuade her. 

“Honey.” Y//N sighed knowing that she was in for a tantrum when she had to tell him again. 

“Sure thing, kiddo. Hold onto him tight until we checkout ok?” Derek told him. 

“Really?” Liam asked his eyes lighting up in excitement. Y/N stood confused for a second but Derek interjected. 

“Of course, pup. My treat.” Derek smiled and winked at him. Liam smiled and held his new toy close as he began to walk ahead of them.

“Derek…” Y/N began but he stopped her.

“Hey, don’t worry about it. My treat.” Derek her with a flashy smile. 

“Derek Hale, you really are something else.” She told him shaking her head. 

Once the shopping was done, they headed to the checkout to pay before heading home. Y/N put everything on the belt as Derek packed up on the other end with Liam next to him as the young beta played with his shark and made it go towards Derek hitting his hip as he made chomping noises and Derek pretender to grip his hip in pain crying out that the shark had got him making Liam laugh at his silliness. 

“What a beautiful family, you have. Your husband is quite the looker and your son is adorable” An elderly lady commented to Y/N as she put the divider down for them.

“Oh he’s…” Y/N began to argue but Derek looked up and smiled and thanked the elderly lady for her comment. 

“Let’s get going, babe. You too kiddo.” Derek called them acting as the elderly woman had said. As a family.  Y/N raised an eyebrow at Derek who only winked in response. Y/N got Liam belted up and took her seat at the front as they waited for Derek to put all the shopping in the trunk. 

It had been quiet since they started their journey home, the only noise coming from Liam. That was until Y/

N broke the silence. 

“Babe, hey?” Y/N asked Derek who was focused on the road.

“What? You didn’t like it?” Derek asked her. 

“I don’t know.” Y/N sighed looking down at her phone.

“Her comment was sweet though, saying we looked like a family.” Derek told her.

“We’ll were part of the same pack so I guess that does make us family.” Y/N told him with a small smile. 

“Agreed.” Derek replied giving her a small smile and then went to focusing back on the road. 

Family.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more of Derek and Liam bonding and Y/N almost forgetting about Scott and falling for another rugged older alpha.

When they arrived back, Liam raced to the living room to watch cartoons and play with his shark. Y/N helped Derek put all the groceries away and after they made a start on lunch - herb roasted chicken with mashed potatoes and steamed veg. Derek prepared the vegetables as Y/N marinated the chicken and covered the tray in foil before putting it into the oven and leaving it to cook for 2 hours. They moved around the kitchen, working together like a well oiled machine. 

“That was easy.” Derek said slumping down in the couch. 

“Because we did it together. It got done in no time.” Y/N told him sitting beside him. 

“So, what does the great Derek Hale do around this time?” Y/N asked him. 

“I usually work out, go for a run or work on a case.” He told her as Y/N nodded at his words.

“Do you wanna talk about Scott? I noticed you check your phone quite a few times today.” Derek asked her. Y/N sighed.  

“I know. I’m mad at him but he calls I debate whether or not to pick it up just to hear what he has to say but then I remember I’ve been listening to his crap since forever. Urgh. Why is this so hard?” Y/N mumbled taking her face into her palms and sighing deeply. She took a deep breath and looked up slumping down into the couch. Derek rest his hand on her shoulder for comfort. 

“Momma, I’m hungry.” Liam told her looking up. 

“I know honey. It’s almost done, just a little while longer ok? Why don’t you go grab a banana to snack on the meantime?” Y/N suggested. Liam nodded and ran to the kitchen with his new shark tucked under his arm. She smiled at his sweet he was. She was lucky to have him. Out of everyone, Liam had attached himself to Y/N the most even calling her “momma”. Ever since Y/N found out about Liam’s traumatic past, she had told Scott that she intended on adopting Liam asap. Scott wasn’t too happy with the idea and they’d fought over this but Y/N was adamant so she went ahead. It had taken time but Scott had soon accepted it. Wherever Y/N went, Liam would always be with her. 

Y/N sighed and looked at Derek. 

“So what about you, Derek? Is there a special someone in your life?” Y/N asked him wiggling her eyebrow making him chuckle. Derek smiled to himself and nodded. 

“There is. Someone close. A friend but I like her more than a friend but it’s complicated so…” Derek told her. 

“Aah I see.” Y/N answered a part of her slightly disappointed and even jealous of Derek’s mystery crush. The two sat together talking for a long while until lunch time came around. Derek even smiled happy to have the company. 

~ time skip to the evening before the pack meeting ~ 

The pack was close to arriving for another pack meeting. Derek had gone out earlier to do some last minute errands reassuring her it wouldn’t take too long and that he’d be back soon. Liam, however loved having Derek around. He badly want to go with Derek and even cried when he left. 

“Aww honey, it’s ok. Derek will be back in a little while and then you can play.” Y/N cooed trying to calm down the 7 year old in her arms. She pressed a kiss to his forehead and wiped away his tears. In the mean time, Liam sat down on the couch with his new shark plush toy, he had now decided to call Bruce after watching Finding Nemo. 

The loft door slid open and in walked Stiles and Lydia. Lydia went straight over to Liam giving him a hug. 

“Have you heard from him?” Y/N asked Stiles. He sighed and shook his head. 

“No, sorry Y/N.” He told her with a sad look. 

“Where’s Derek?” Lydia asked looking around the room. 

“He went out a little while ago to run some errands.” Y/N informed them. 

Derek had been gone for 15 minutes so Stiles began the meeting without him going over the new research. Liam sat in Lydia’s lap cuddling his shark. Once Stiles had gone over his research, Lydia passed Liam to Y/N and then took over explaining what further clues they had found. Liam snugglee against Y/N’s chest. Stiles thought it’d be a fun idea to poke the young beta out of boredom. 

“Stiles, leave Liam be.” Y/N warned him slapping his hand away. 

“Y/N’s he’s 7 years old, you need to quit babying him so much.” Stiles told her making Y/N roll her eyes at him. 

“Leave him be, Stiles. He’s just a pup.” Y/N told him rocking Liam in her arms and pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

“Momma, Stiles is being mean.” Liam pouted. 

“Momma, Stiles is being meeean.” Stiles mocked Liam in a high pitched voice.

“Stiles.” Y/N warned him. 

The loft door slid open and Derek walked in holding a white carrier bag setting it on the kitchen counter. He looked over to see Liam pouting on Y/N’s lap and went over into the living room to see what was happening.

“Hey guys.” Derek smiled and pat Y/N’s shoulders. 

“Derek!” Liam called out to the older alpha and raised his arms wanting to be picked up. 

“What’s going on, pup? What’s with the pouty face?” Derek asked booping his nose.

“Stiles being mean.” Liam told him.

“Are you being mean, Stilinski?” Derek asked raising an eyebrow at him.

“Bein’ a big meanie.” Liam elaborated.

“A big meanie, huh?” Derek asked as Liam nodded.

“Should we send him to the naughty corner?” Derek asked bouncing him in his arms. 

“Yeah!” Liam yelled. 

“Well you heard him, Stilinski. Naughty corner.” Derek told him making everyone else laugh. Stiles huffed and rolled his eyes. 

“You can’t be serious?!” Stiles questioned who looked at Y/N and Derek.

“Do as he says, Stiles.” Y/N simply replied. Stiles stood up and went to go sit on the stairs. 

“Stiles is bad, mommy.” Liam giggled.

“He is isn’t he, baby?” Y/N chuckled.

Liam had ordered Stiles to sit in time out for 10 minutes for being mean. Lydia found it amusing snapping pictures of Stiles. For the rest of the evening, Liam stayed glued to Derek’s lap. Y/N smiled at how much Liam had grown comfortable with Derek and the older alpha decided stepped up by being there for the young pup, playing with him and making him feel better if he was upset. Y/N smiled at the moment. She wished Scott would have been this accepting but we knew it was too late to try. Derek had been so welcoming always offering to give her a hand or talk to her after Liam had gone to bed so she could have some grown up time for that she was thankful for and found herself slowly forgetting all about Scott.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little steamy between Y/N and Derek...

After the pack meeting, the rest of the gang left early since it was a school night. Liam had been asleep since 8pm. Y/N was picking up the snack bowls and cleaning up.   
"I'll put Liam to bed and maybe we can just chill out and watch a movie for a bit?" Derek suggested.  
"Sure, that sounds great." Y/N nodded and smiled at the older alpha. 

Derek carefully picked Liam up into his arms and carried the sleeping beta to bed. Y/N cleaned up the living room and made a bowl of sweet popcorn which she took into the living room and set it on the coffee. She headed upstairs into her room to see Derek lovingly tuck Liam in.   
"Sleep tight, pup." He whispered and gently ruffled the sleeping boy's hair before getting up to exit the room and meet Y/N at the door frame making him jump slightly.   
"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I thought I'd come up and kiss Liam goodnight and get changed before joining you downstairs." She explained to him.   
"Sure that sounds good. I'll change too and meet you downstairs." Derek told her as he left the room. She 

Y/N pressed a loving kiss to Liam's cheek and whispered goodnight before changing into her pajamas - straight leg floral print pants, matching cami top with spaghetti straps and a matching floral print robe. She washed her face so it was make up free and shoved her long wavy black hair into a top messy bun before putting on her slippers and heading back downstairs where she found Derek already on the couch going through movies on Netflix.   
"Hey." Derek smiled flashing his perfect pearly white teeth at her.   
"Cute pyjamas" He smiled eyeing her up and down casually. Y/N smiled and joined him sitting up crossed legged on the couch and taking a handful of popcorn.   
"What movie are you putting on?" She asked him.   
"I was thinking a horror, how about Annabelle Creation?" Derek asked.   
"Sounds good, it's not like I wanted to sleep tonight." Y/N told him making him chuckle.   
"Come on, you'll like it plus I'm here to protect you." Derek told her patting her knee. Y/N sat close to Derek as the movie began.   
"Thanks for this, by the way." Y/N told him.   
"The whole helping to take care of Liam and give me some personal time. I really appreciate it and I can't thank you enough" Y/N told him. Derek simply smiled and nodded at her words. Y/N smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek as she looked into his deep hazel eyes. Derek leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her lips. He quickly pulled back and shook his head.   
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't mean to do tha..." He began to apologise but was cut off as Y/N leaned forward and smashed her lips against his. In that moment, she forgot everything about Scott and melted into the deep passionate kiss. She got up and straddled Derek running her fingers through his short black hair.   
"We don't have to do this if you don't want to..." Derek told her panting as their lips detached for just a moment.   
"No, I want to." Y/N replied quickly going in to kiss him again. His lips were velvety and smooth and each kiss was as if there were fireworks. Derek pressed kisses to her lips, her collar bone and neck. Y/N took off her robe and reached for Derek's shirt lifting it off over his head and tossing it aside. She ran her fingers up and down his toned torso and over his abs. Derek reached her top and gently pushes the straps off her shoulder and pressed a kiss there. Y/N took off her cami and threw it side evealed her in a sexy black lace bra. She pressed another kiss to Derek's lips before slowly getting up and taking off her pants. She wore a sexy black lace matching set which she had bought when she had been shopping with Lydia.   
"You're beautiful." Derek complimented her, so mesmerising by her beauty. He got up and grabbed her face gently kissing her lips which he had hungered for from the day he'd laid eyes on her. He picked her up bridal style.  
"We're going to finish this in the bedroom." Derek smirked at her. He gently laid her down on the bed and took off his pants climbing onto the bed and over her as he pressed kisses to her collar bone, neck, the top of her breast and stomach. 

The night was filled with lust and passion between the two friends and now lovers. 

~ timeskip ~ 

The next morning Y/N woke up naked under the sheets and realised she was in Derek's bed. She carefully turned over to see Derek's head resting between the crook of her neck and shoulder as he was still asleep and his arm wrapped around her waist holding her protectively.   
"Morning beautiful." Derek spoke in a deep musky yet sleepy tone as he pressed a kiss her cheek. She turned around to face him and pressed a kiss to his lips.  
"Morning handsome." She smiled back.   
"What time is it?" Derek asked turning over to look at the alarm clock on the table which read 7:12am. He turned around to get up but was stopped as Y/N gently tugged his arm.   
"Not yet, just five more minutes please baby?" Y/N asked. Derek and smiled and pressed a kiss to her lips as he got comfortable again.   
"Derek...?" Y/N asked.   
"Mmm....?" Derek hummed contently.  
"Last night was the best night of my life." She told him. She turned around to face him.  
"I haven't been this happy in such a long time." She told him.   
"Me either. You're all I've ever wanted. Remember yesterday when you asked me if I had a special someone in mind?" Derek recalled and Y/N nodded.   
"It was you. You're my special someone." He told her. 

The couple laid in bed together in silence for a few minutes.   
"I should get up. I'm going to take a quick shower. Besides, Liam will be up soon too and I'll need to make breakfast." Y/N told him.   
"Shall I join you in the shower?" Derek asked giving her a wink.   
"Maybe next time." Y/N winked back and quickly pressed a kiss to his lips before getting up. Derek laid in bed with a smile on his face. 

He'd got her. His perfect girl.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected guest makes his return.

It had been a week since Derek had welcomed Y/N and Liam to stay with him and it was one the best decisions he had made. He'd fallen in love Y/N all over again and last night he finally made her his and last night's lustful activity proved that she wanted him just as much. 

Y/N was getting dressed when she noticed a small scratch on her stomach and examined it. Derek looked over and worried seeing she was just staring at something.  
"Baby, what's wrong?" He asked getting up.   
"I don't know, I just woke up to his scratch or more like scar on my stomach. Funny, it looks like half of a heart." She said showing him.   
"Sorry, that might have been me. I must've have got carried away last night. Does it hurt?" He asked running his thumb over it but Y/N shook her head. She leaned up and pressed a kiss to Derek's lips and smiled. She looked down at his toned torso and saw the exact same mark on him.   
"Derek..." Y/N stated and ran her finger over his scar.  
"Yours looks like the opposite part of the heart. That's so weird." She told him. Derek had heard of this once but wasn't sure if it was true so he decided to call his uncle to come over and confirm it. 

The couple headed downstairs and helped one another make breakfast. It wasn't long until a sleepy beta trudged downstairs with messy hair and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
"Morning" Liam yawned. Derek smiled and went to pick Liam up.   
"Hey there, pup. Did you sleep ok?" Derek asked him. Liam nodded at him.   
"We have a fun day planned. My uncle Peter is going to be coming down for a little bit and then im going to start your training, I'll teach you everything from control to fighting to defend yourself." Derek told him.  
"Really? You're the best!" Liam exclaimed and hugged Derek tight. Y/N smiled at how much their relationship had progressed. Liam loved being around Derek and Derek loved having him often playing with him or watching his favourite movies together. 

After breakfast, Peter had arrived at the loft.   
"Peter Hale?" Y/N asked.   
"Y/N, my dear. I heard the news. I'm sorry about what happened." Peter sincerely apologised.   
"Thanks." She smiled and nodded her head before going to pour him a mug of coffee which he happily accepted.  
"Mommy who's that?" Liam asked looking up at the older man.  
"Sweetie, this is uncle Peter." Y/N told him.   
"Hello little one." Peter bent down to extend his hand. Liam reached out and shook Peter's hand.   
"Do you wanna watch cartoons with me, uncle Peter?" Liam asked his baby blue eyes sparkling.   
"Not just yet, pup. Maybe in a little bit ok?" Peter told him gently letting him down.  
"Ok" Liam simply shrugged and went back into the living room.   
"Sweet kid." Peter complimented.   
"Thanks" Y/N smiled. Derek walked into the kitchen to greet his uncle. Y/N went to the living room to join Liam so they could both talk.   
"So what's with the urgency, nephew?" Peter asked.   
"I need to ask you something. Do you remember telling me about how a wolf knows he's found their mate?" Derek asked.   
"Of course. There's often a scar that appears which marks you to one another." Peter simply replied.  
"Baby, could you come here for sec?" Derek called Y/N.  
"Baby, huh?" Peter smirked already knowing where this was going.   
"After last night, Y/N and I woke up to marks on our stomachs see?" Derek told him raising his vest slightly to show him his mark. Y/N raised her shirt slightly and did the same. Peter looked down at the two almost identical marks.   
"Well I'll be damned." Peter smiled looking up at his nephew.  
"It's true?" Derek asked to which Peter smiled and clapped a hand on his shoulder.  
"What's true?" Y/N asked slightly confused.  
"You're both marked by one another. Y/N you're Derek's destined mate." He told her.  
"It means we're bound to each other." Derek smiled as he took her hand.   
"It looks like Liam has a mommy and a daddy now." Peter chuckled. 

Peter stayed for the rest of the day helping Derek train Liam. They started off by shifting. Derek shifted revealing his red eyes and sharp features and then closed his eyes, muttered a chant under his breath and slowly turned back.   
"That's so cool!" Liam stated. Derek smiled and instructed Liam to do the same.  
"Just close your eyes and take a deep breath. Concentrate on changing and it'll happen." Derek told him. Liam did as he asked and slowly changed.   
"Great job, pup." Peter praised him giving him a thumbs up before heading up to the study.   
"Now changing back can be a little harder so I'm going to teach you an ancient chant that's been with my family for centuries. Repeat after me. The sun. The moon. The truth. Those are three things that can't be hidden." Derek taught him.  
"The sun. The moon. The truth." Liam repeated and closed his eyes doing as Derek had said and slowly changed back to his usual self. 

After 2 hours of practicing, Derek gave Liam a break. He sat in the living room with a cold bottle of water. Y/N joined him and sat on his knee and pressed a kiss to his lips.  
"I can't thank you enough for helping him with this." She told him.  
"For months, I practically begged Scott but he kept avoiding it." Y/N told him.   
"No problem, he's strong and he's got a good heart. He'll pick up things fast." Derek reassured her.

"So when do you love birds plan on breaking the news to the pack?" Peter asked as he descended down the stairs and into the living room to join them.  
"Not yet." Y/N told him.   
"I'd like things to be private just a little longer. I haven't even told Liam properly yet." Y/N replied.  
"Take all the time you need." Derek told her and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Peter stayed for lunch and then headed back to his apartment. Derek gave Liam more training before letting him rest and play for the afternoon.   
"He's doing really well." Derek told Y/N.   
"I know, he'll have full control in no time." Y/N told him.   
"Liam sweetie, can you come here for a minute?" Y/N asked him. Liam nodded and walked to her holding his toy shark under his arm.  
"Mommy has something special to tell you." She told him pulling him onto her lap.  
"Mommy and Derek recently found out that they're mates." Y/N told him.  
Liam's eyes lit up.  
"Really? Does that mean we get to stay here with Derek?" Liam asked. Y/N looked at Derek.   
"Of course it does, pup. How would you feel if I told you I wanted you and your mommy to move in with me. You can both stay here with me." Derek told him.  
"Derek..." Y/N began.  
"Baby, I'm serious. I want you both to move in with me. Please say yes." Derek asked her.  
"Pleeeease mommy. I promise I'll do all my homework and listen to Derek when we're training. Please mommy." Liam begged.   
"Ok." Y/N smiled. Liam threw his arms around both their necks and hugged them tight before running off to play.

"Well that went better than expected." Derek smiled.  
"Of course it did. Liam loves you. He's practically forgotten all about Scott. And so have I." She told him pressing a kiss to his lips.

"Is it ok if he head to Scott's in a little while? I have a few more things I'd like to pick up and then I'll give Melissa her key back." Y/N asked him.  
"Sure let's go now." Derek told her. Y/N had Liam go to the bathroom and then grabbed his shoes and coat helping to put them on hin before they left. 

Y/N sighed as she looked up at the house where they had many memories. More bad than good. Scott had found it hard to accept Liam and often turned him away which Y/N hated and always scolded him for. Scott would then reply "He's not mine. I don't care." in a fit of anger. Liam had heard and it broke his heart. It had taken Y/N hours to calm down his crying.

Y/N unlocked the door and headed straight to Scott's room. She took out her holdall and put all her remaining clothes into it as well as Liam's. It had taken her a good 20 minutes to pack everything properly.  
"Just wait in the living room, I'll be really quick." Y/N told him. Derek took with Liam in his arms slowly rocking him.   
"Derek?" Liam asked.  
"What is it, pup?" Derek replied.  
"Are you my daddy now?" Liam asked.  
"If you want to call me daddy, it's ok Liam." Derek told him and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Liam nodded and wrapped his arms around Derek's neck and rest his head on his shoulder. 

Y/N came down the stairs holding her bag ready to go.   
"Got everything you need, babe?" Derek asked her. Y/N nodded.   
"Ok let's get going." Derek told her.   
"Thanks Derek." Y/N smiled and pressed her lips to his. As the pulled apart and took Derek's free hand and got ready to leave an unexpected guest was waiting in front of them. 

Derek held on to Liam as the young beta rest his head on the older alpha's shoulder. He held on to Y/N's hand tight since he could smell the anger on her.

"Scott..."


End file.
